always - strong enough
by darkness-midnight
Summary: Ein kurzes Stehenbleiben, Augenschließen und tiefes Durchatmen half nicht viel. Sie konnte nicht mehr. „Was ist eigentlich so schwer an einem 'Ich hab jetzt andere Sorgen' zu verstehen, Kudo!", schrie sie ins Telefon. „Woah, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden.", lachte eine bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende. Zu bekannt.


_always.  
><em>_Strong Enough  
><em>

„Puuh"  
>Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ sie die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Länger hätte sie es auch nicht ausgehalten, dachte sie. <em>Städtische Polizei Tokyo – ihr Freund und Helfer, <em>so lautete es auf dem schweren Bronzeschild neben dem Haupteingang. „Freund und Helfer", ein verächtliches Schnauben entwich ihr, „dass ich nicht lache." Die Polizei hatte sich inzwischen eher als Nervensägen vom Dienst erwiesen...  
>Sie hatte soeben erneut einer vierstündigen Befragung beigesessen. Es schien mittlerweile zum Tagesritual zu werden – sie kannte den Weg zur Polizeistation sogar fast besser als ihren Nachhauseweg.<p>

Sie wollte nicht mehr.  
>Nein, sie <em>konnte<em> nicht mehr.  
>Es wurde ihr einfach zu viel.<br>Konnten Sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
>Sie würde sich sogar freiwillig der Schwarzen Organisation stellen, sie würde <em>alles<em> tun – man sollte sie nur endlich mit diesen albernen Befragungen in Ruhe lassen.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus den Gedanken.  
>„Ja?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig angespannt und genervt, man konnte deutlich sehen und hören, dass diese junge Frau mit ihren Nerven am Ende war.<br>„Hallo Shiho, ich –"  
>„Kudo! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass –"<br>„Haibara, jaja, tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid...  
>Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du weißt, wo Ran ist, ich –"<br>„Tut mir Leid, ich habe momentan anderes im Kopf, als deine Freundin."  
>Damit legte sie auf. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust auf seine Sorgen, keine Lust darauf, wieder als Kummerkasten benutzt zu werden – eher bräuchte sie selbst einen.<p>

Doch zwei Minuten später klingelte das Telefon erneut.  
>„Ja?!" Sie wollte nicht mehr.<br>„Fräulein Miyano, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich nochmals stören muss, Inspektor Takagi hier."  
>„Ja?" Sie wollte nicht mehr.<br>„Da wären noch ein paar weitere Dinge, die wir mit Ihnen besprechen müssten. Soeben ist ein weiterer Hinweis eingegangen. Vielleicht könnten Sie –"  
>„Ja, aber bitte nicht mehr heute. Ich komme morgen vorbei: selbe Zeit, selber Ort."<br>„Ähh... Sehr schön – vielen Dank."  
>Das hatte sie schon nicht mehr gehört.<br>Seufzend schob sie ihr Handy wieder in ihre Hosentasche; so tief es ging, damit es ja nicht mehr nerven würde.

Doch es wollte keine Ruhe geben. Bereits zum dritten Mal – mittlerweile noch abgenervter – betätigte sie den kleinen grünen Knopf. _War der schon immer so ekelhaft giftgrün?  
><em>„Ja?!" Sie wollte nicht mehr.  
>„Haibara, weißt du wirklich nicht, wo –"<br>„Nein weiß ich nicht Kudo, und ich hab jetzt andere Sorgen, kapiert?!"  
>„Aber ich –"<br>Sie hatte schon wieder aufgelegt.

Ein kurzes Stehenbleiben, Augenschließen und tiefes Durchatmen half nicht viel. Gerade als sie weiter gehen wollte, nervte das Ungeheuer schon wieder. _Du landest gleich in der Mülltonne!  
><em>Sie konnte nicht mehr.  
>„Was ist eigentlich so schwer an einem 'Ich hab jetzt andere Sorgen' zu verstehen, Kudo?!", schrie sie ins Telefon.<br>„Woah, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden.", lachte eine bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende.  
><em>Zu bekannt.<br>_„Ich bin zwar nicht Kudo, aber ich verstehe den Satz sehr wohl."  
>Sie atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand.<br>„Tut mir Leid, Shu, ich –"  
>„Du musst nichts entschuldigen... Kommst du gerade wieder von der Wache?"<br>Sie seufzte. „Wohl eher von der Hölle auf Erden", erwiderte sie verbittert, „Weshalb fragst du eigentlich noch?"  
>Schweigen am anderen Ende.<br>„Weißt du was? Ich mache heute früher Schluss. Ich warte zu Hause mit leckerem, heißen Kaffee auf dich."  
>Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.<br>„Das... klingt sehr gut. In einer halben Stunde bin ich da."  
>„Freut mich. Ich liebe dich, Shiho.", damit legte er auf.<p>

_Shiho._ Wenn er sie so nannte, klang es richtig. Nicht verräterisch, nicht gespielt. Einfach richtig. Normal. Als wäre sie eine Frau wie alle anderen. Keine, mit grausamer Vergangenheit. Keine, mit zerstörten Träumen. Keine, die selbst manchmal nicht wusste wer sie war.  
>Ihr wurde warm ums Herz.<br>Aus dem zaghaften Lächeln wurde ein selbstsicheres Strahlen.  
>Sie fasste neuen Mut. Weggewischt waren die trüben Gedanken von vorhin. Sie würde es schaffen.<p>

Mit einem Ruck stieß sie sich von der kalten Hauswand ab und schritt selbstsicher die Straße entlang – in die Richtung ihres Geliebten.  
>Der Mann, der ihr Tag für Tag neue Kraft gab.<br>Der Mann, für den sie weiterlebte.  
>Der ihr das Gefühl gab, jemand zu sein.<p>

_Ich dich auch, Shuichi, ich dich auch..._


End file.
